Chrome x Firefox: Browsing for Love
by CodeName1917
Summary: The cute and awkward Firefox was content with her life and was not in search of love, that is until she met Chrome.
1. Chapter 1

Firefox P.O.V:

I happily awoke to a clear and sunny Saturday morning in which the sunlight dully flooded my tiny room through the sheer curtains. I blindly reached out with my left hand and pawed across the surface of my nightstand in search of my glasses. I found them, only to have knocked them on the floor but, thankfully, they landed with a soft thud on the plush rug below. I hung over the edge of my bed and pat the rug until I finally came in contact with the plastic frame. I secured them on my face, grateful to the cleared vision that overwhelmed my sight. I climbed out of bed, stretched up towards the ceiling, making that awkward grunting noise, and made my way to the closet. I rummaged through the hanging clothes, finding something appropriate for the climate. I came across a dark blue sundress of mine. I changed into it and viewed myself in the mirror. It was knee length and had spaghetti straps. Overall it was plain with nothing exciting about it. Nonetheless it was cute. I took notice of my wild, ginger hair and ran a brush through it, calming the beast. I heard little thuds approaching to which I turned and saw my orange tabby cat strolling towards me. He came up and rubbed his face on my bare legs, implying he is supposedly in dire need of food. I ignored him for the moment and looked for the book I was currently reading. I found it open on the opposite side of the bed of where I had slept last night. If the weather complies, I always make time to go down to the foot bridge with whatever book I'm currently reading. I found my gold sandals, quickly poured out food and water for my cat, and headed out the door and walked to the foot bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chrome's P.O.V:

My alarm clock blazed angrily, alerting me that, indeed, it is that time of morning to which I must awaken. I halfheartedly reached over and humbled around until finally hitting the button that would silence the maddening screams. I sat up and read the post-it note I had written the night before, stating, "08:30 - Meeting with the new intern at the coffeehouse." I grabbed the note and threw it into the small garbage can beside my bed. My feet came into contact with the cold yet clean and precise hardwood floor as I got up and walked over to the bathroom next door. I flipped on the white light switch where then a bright white light revealed the rest of the bathroom: clean, white, and not a single thing out of place. I ran a comb through my blonde hair. I then proceeded to return to my bedroom and slid open the closet doors which had hidden the rows of clothes sorted by color and formality. Being a semi formal meeting, I decided on a striped polo with my signature colors: red, blue, yellow, and green. I slipped on a pair of jeans, tucked in the polo under the waistband, secured my pants with a black leather belt, fitted on a pair of thick black socks, and finally put on my black leather shoes over top. I grabbed my messenger bag containing the documents essential to my meeting. I glanced at my watch which read 8:06, giving me plenty of time to walk to the shop. With beautiful weather like this, why wouldn't you?


	3. Chapter 3

Firefox's P.O.V:

The footbridge wasn't very populated, making for my ideal reading conditions. I walked over to the concrete block planter and sat on the edge of it and opened my book to where I last left off. I hadn't read very far until I heard someone approaching. It was a younger man, blonde, big bold eyes, a striped polo, and jeans. He held out an object towards me. I recognized it as my bookmark, for it was a platic yellow star. "I'm sorry to interrupt your reading, miss, but I believe this is yours, am i wrong?" I lost all train of thought. His voice was strictly American and didn't contain any identifiable accent. I snapped back into reality and noticed no one else was around. Unable to say anything I quickly nodded. Noticing my nervousness, he smirked slightly but without any trace of cockiness. I grabbed my bookmark from him and smiled shyly. He then looked down at the ground and his head shot up as though he had an idea. "Oh! By any chance do you have the time?" One of his hands rose to scratch his head, the very hand connected to his wrist that housed a watch. I tilted my head slightly in confusion. He noticed where my eyes had wandered to and quickly hid his arms behind his back. I couldn't help but giggle. I then reached into my purse and pulled out my phone. "It's 8:29." I told him. His eyebrows furrowed together in concentration when I said this. "Oh okay, well thank you, miss. I'm sorry to have bugged you. I best be going now." He said with a hint of disappointment. As he took one step away I panicked and exclaimed, "Wait!" He stopped with a surpise.


	4. Chapter 4

Chrome's P.O.V:

My god she's adorable... I thought to myself as I took a step to leave her. To my surprise I heard her say, "Wait!" Hope flooded through me. As though she were thinking of something she stuttered and proclaimed, "Err... uh... thanks... for my bookmark." I smiled and told her it wasn't a problem. I glanced at the cover of the book she was reading. "A Study in Scarlet." I read aloud. She beamed at me when I said this. "Are you a fan of Sherlock Holmes?" She asked. I replied, "To be honest, I haven't read any of the books. Are they good reads?" She eyes widened in shock and passion. "Are they good reads? They're incredible! You start to see other people from a new perspective." She said. It was funny seeing her become more talkative versus her quiet and reserved ways earlier; she obviously couldnt hold back her love for the book. There was a glint in her eyes that came when people put their emotion out with such passion. "Here." She said. She was holding the closed book out to me. "You're reading it, are you not?" I questioned. "I've read it several times over." I took the book in my hands. It was bound in black leather and the spine was worn. "Read as much as you can and meet me here again next week, okay?" She said. I looked into her eyes and was lost in the gorgeous deep blue color. She's beautiful... I then replied, "Yes, of course, I would love to talk to you again." She timidly rose from the planter as she looked at her feet. She came to about my shoulders. Her eyes made an effort to meet mine but they didn't have the courage to look up so they faced a distant area just slightly to the side of my shoulder. Her face then turned a brilliant red as she held out her tiny, pale hand. "I'm Firefox." She said. I firmly grasped and shoke her hand while I replied, "I'm Chrome." We released our hands and stood there for a second. Crap! I just remembered that I'm late for my meeting. I glanced down at my watch and exclaimed, "Oh! I need to go. I'm late. I'll see you next week, Firefox." I smiled as I said the last part. She looked me in the eyes, and smiled an adorable smile while she said, "Yeah, I'll see you then." I half jogged half sprinted to the coffee shop. Firefox...


	5. Chapter 5

Firefox's POV:

He ran down the footbridge. I realized I was still awkwardly waving goodbye. I grabbed my hand and thrusted it down to my side.

Chrome...

My chest swelled up inside me.

Chrome...

I then absently made my way back home with my mind scattered with thoughts of seeing Chrome again.


End file.
